


Night Time Activities

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Almost sexy, Almost smut, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day!, Kisses, Multi, horror movies, i actually dont know what to tag, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: So, the plan got cancelled due to rain. That doesn’t mean you can’t have a good time…





	Night Time Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying but jazz helped me write this one. Thank you jazz.

There was a soft knock on the front door. You hurried out of the kitchen, opened the door and saw who you expected to see. Thomas W. Hiddleston. Your date.

“Hello lovely.” He said. You stepped aside, allowing him into your warm and cosy apartment. It was pouring rain outside, and you could see his wet footsteps on the dirty floor in the hallway. 

“I’ve prepared everything, we just have to choose the movie. There’s snacks and tea…” as you kept talking in excitement over his presence, he was taking off his soaked coat and wet shoes. The only thing going through his mind, was your beauty as you were talking. The way your eyes shone in the dim lights, and how your hair almost changed colour as you walked from room to room. And then, of course, those fabulous hips of yours. 

Entering the small and cosy living room, he saw all the work you had put into making it the perfect date night. The real date was planned. It was dinner at this wonderful 5-star-rated restaurant in the middle of the city. But since the rain started, and cars weren’t allowed to drive where the restaurant was placed, you agreed on a change of plans. With the last bus going, Tom had come to your apartment, in comfortable clothes, ready to watch movies for a long time. 

“What should we watch first?” Tom asked, falling into the soft couch with all it’s even softer pillows. You plopped down next to him and grabbed the remote control. Netflix was open on your TV. 

“Maybe an action movie?” You asked, giving him a suggesting look. He knew that you were thinking about a Thor film, and he just looked at you with a loving glance and soft smile. 

“What about a horror movie?” He said, grabbing the remote control from your hand, and going to the horror category. 

“Oh god no Tom horror movies are awful.” You said, trying to laugh it off. Truly, you hated horror movies. At least when you were alone. It would be something completely different if you had a handsome, sweet, British man next to you, to hold you when the scary stuff happened. 

“Orphan?” He asked, looking down at you. Even sitting down he was taller than you. You sighed, giving up. Not knowing anything about the movie, you nodded, and the movie started. 

The rain was pouring harder outside. It was getting colder, even though the heat was turned on. You took the soft blanket and pulled it over yourself. Tom grabbed a corner of it, and suddenly you were sharing it. Silently you leaned up against him, feeling his body warmth against your coldness. Smiling, you enjoyed the relaxing scent of him. Out of nowhere, thunder started, with lightning to follow. You were shaking, not prepared for a loud sound like that. Giggling, Tom pulled you closer, kissing your forehead. 

 

The movie finished. The rain had intensified, but the thunder was nearly gone. It was so windy, you could hear everything creaking, even though it was probably just in your head. Tom turned your TV off and looked at you. Somehow, you had ended sitting almost in his lap. You were practically shaking from the ending of the movie, but you were safe in his arms. Which was why you didn’t want him to leave you alone in your apartment. 

“You know…” you started, looking into the clear blue eyes of his, and the soft, cute smile. “It’s so cold outside, and it’s scary to be alone after this horrible movie…”

“Shall I stay?” He asked, stunning you. You smirked softly, looking down, and then up into his eyes again. 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” You said  
“Of course not darling.” He whispered, and you sighed with relief. 

You got up, and cleared the table, taking all you could have in your arms. Tom followed behind, into your kitchen. 

“Thank you.” You said, placing everything on the counter. 

“No problem.” He said. “I really like your place (Y/N).” Hearing your name come out of his mouth, made you stiffen up for a second. The way his accent intertwined with your name, made it sound as if it was so much more than it actually was. You turned around in a small spin to face him. He was close to you than you thought, and his eyes looked right through you, into your soul’s deepest corners. Never had you felt attraction like his. At work, it was different. You were professional. But now, alone with him. It was a whole other situation, and you were able to feel every little feeling you had been holding inside yourself for so long. And finally, you could do it. You leaned in and connected your lips with his. He didn’t hesitate, not one second. The taste of the chocolate biscuits he had eaten, was still on his lips, and as they parted, you got more excited. There was a feeling, deep in your stomach, and as the kiss went on, you wanted him. So. Badly. He grabbed your thighs and lifted you up, carrying you to your bedroom. Luckily your apartment was small enough, so it didn’t take long. He almost threw you onto the bed, and you giggled as the kiss broke for a moment. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” Of course, you didn’t believe it, but the way he said it, lust in his eyes and truth in his voice, you were close to being convinced. You couldn’t do anything but kiss him again. 

 

And as the night came, neither of you got much sleep…


End file.
